Dear Fanfiction Writers
by Sunset17
Summary: A collection of notes from the H20 characters about what they think of fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1: Rikki

**A/N: I saw one of these and realized H20 doesn't have one, so here it goes!**

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Stop killing me in everything!

It's creepy, Coz' I'm still alive, and I will live forever!

Love,

Rikki ( I'm not dead!)

* * *

**A/N: I'll try to do 2 or 1 of these each day!**!


	2. Chapter 2: Wikki

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

What's with the Wikki?

I am with Bella, and that's final!

Ok, Maybe I kinda like Rikki but I am with Bella!

Did it show to much when I complimented Rikki first at the Dolphin Fundraising concert?

Well anyway... ...

Love,

Will (Bella is my real love!)

* * *

Dear Will,

What do you mean you kinda like Rikki!

Are you saying "like" as in friend?

If you don't mean " like" as in friend we need to talk!

Meet me at your place, 2:15.

Love,

Bella

* * *

**A/N : Thanks so much to Emiwithlove for reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3: Charlotte

**A/N: Hi guys! Thanks so much to KatandEmmy and DeafAngel2000 for reviewing! I am told about a petition to save fanfiction from SOPA. For more information on that, contact Obsessedwreading. Now, lets get on with the story... I mean, collection of notes. This chapter is kinda for Deaf Angel2000 because she asked for Charlotte.**

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

When I learned of fanfiction, it was confusing.

I thought I'd be the good guy.

Yeah, but turns out I'm just more devilish on this site.

I still want to be a bit devilish, but not that devilish.

I appreciate the authors who want to give me a chance to start over, but really, your kind of twisting my personality.

So I'm saying fanfiction is OK, but it's kind of creepy.

Love,

Slightly creeped out Charlotte

* * *

**A/N: I'll do Cleo next in 10 mins! R and R! And by the way I have a serious case of writers block for my story Rikki's Big Secret. So PM me any ideas! Also, remember that this writing is following my motto. Go to my bio to see my motto!**


	4. Chapter 4: Cleo

**A/N: Hi again! I love to just chat with people, so PM me if you want to chat!**

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Don't laugh, but fanfiction is so scary.

People write stories were I get kidnaped and...

Thankfully, I don't die everyday like Rikki.

But still, I get shot and I am always the helpless one.

Can't anybody write a story on H20 titled "Happy Happy Joy Joy!" ?

Love,

Cleo

* * *

**A/N : Emma, Byron and Ash write a letter about their realationships. See my Profile for details!**


	5. Chapter 5: Emma, Ash and Byron

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

_Hi, this is_ Ash.

**This is Byron.**

This is Emma, anyway we got together to write you this letter because I am with Ash.

_Not Byron. Emma's with me!_

**Well she kissed me before you!**

Can we get on with this letter!?

**As my love was saying, Ash is with her now. I am not her boyfriend. Wait a second... I am!**

_So please don't have Emma have to be with_ him!

Ok, I am going to have to finish this up because Byron and Ash are wrestling.

The point is, don't make me be with him!

From,

Emma,... Only Ash will sign his name, so... and _Ash._

**And Byron!**

* * *

Dear Byron,

Your not in our life anymore, face it.

Signed,

Everybody.

* * *

**A/N: OK, remember I'm not Byron just because I'm writing in bold. Please review! Also, I know I'm not supposed to be uploading right now, BUT I NEEDED TO! And please remember to contact Obsessedwreading about the SOPA petition. Please help us save fanfiction!**


	6. Chapter 6 : Don ( Mr Setori)

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Who said anything about my daughter and her friends being mermaids?

From,

Don ( Mr. Setori)


	7. Chapter 7 : Terry ( Mr Chadwick)

Fanfiction right?

Lets get things straight here, my daughter is NOT pregnant , And also I don't abuse her because I love her!

And thirdly I'm not some money greedy giant!

Also whats this nonsense about mermaids, I mean the world has lost their mind!

From,

Terry

* * *

**H2Ozikkiaddict wrote this and just read my profile so I don't need to type it up here!**


	8. Chapter 8 : Femlash! AAARRRRGGGHHHH!

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Thank you, there are not many stories that envolve shipping us together but we saw this forum topic called H2O femlash!

DISGUSTING!

THAT IS SUPER CREEPY AND DISGUSTING!

STOP IT!

Signed,

Rikki,Bella,Emma and Cleo

* * *

**AGAIN, CHECK OUT MY BIO TO SAVE FF!**


	9. Chapter 9: Hector

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Bloop, Blub, Why is my owner a fish too?

It's weird.

Love,

Hector

PS.( Why is Clea or something looking at me like that and talking to me, does she know I'm a fish?)


	10. Chapter 10 : Rikki loves SOPA

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

I am so mad that SOPA didn't win against fanfiction.

*Go SOPA* ;)

Well, I PMed some authors that left reviews and fanfiction is their life.

Well, bad place to use it as a life ...

Love,

Rikki


	11. Chapter 11: Zane

**A/N: This was for IvyLatimer24 because she asked for Zane.I'm so sorry I haven't been updating. There's a problem with my internet. I wrote this at a friend's house.**

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

This stuff is just a load of... Well, I am in good shape around here.

With some authors... Aaarrrggghhhh!

Let me just give ya'll a little pep talk.

I DO NOt, and I'll repeat, I DO NOT cheat on Rikki.

Sophie, Bllaaa.

Seriously, why would I love that she-devil!

Ok, Maybe I kissed her at Will's diving competition.

But THAT was ONLY because I was so happy I would of eaten ants.

And when I kissed Miriam, that was because I was getting Rikki that stupid necklace!

So yeah...

Signed,

Zane


	12. Chapter 12 : Nate's random note

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Whatsup?

Hey.

Wanna go out girls?

Nate

* * *

**A/N: hey guys! so sorry I haven't updated. My tech system of my house is getting repaired.**


	13. Chapter 13: Charlotte the villain

Charlotte here,

You guys are so mean!

I am not an evil villain_._

I'm just... Oh forget it I am an evil villain! But I'm a proud villain! A mermaid villain! It feels like I'm in a movie!

Charlotte


	14. Chapter 14: Star of the show

Dear fanfiction writers,

I am a big part of the mermaid's stupid life. She loves me (although I don't feel exactly the same way.) I should be the star of all these stories. I mean, I am the nicest,( I pretend I love Cleopatra, whatever her name is, the handsomest, I mean look at this dolphin face. And I'm the cutest, all the girl dolphins and humans fuss over me.

So there, now you know who should be the star of H2O. MEEEEE!

Love,

Ronnie


	15. Chapter 15: Crazy writers

Dear fanfiction writers,

I don't want you writing crazy mermaid stories about my daughter! I mean, it all does explain so many things, but it is all just crazy. Now stop dreaming up silly explanations for EVERYTHING Emma's ever done and go actually find out the explanations. I MEAN SHE QUIT THE SWIM TEAM! She could of had a career in swimming! And her friends, Rikki and Cleo, they are not mermaids! Cleo hates water!

Bye,

Mrs. Gilbert


	16. Chapter 16: RikkiXLewis

Dear Fanfiction writers,

* * *

Seriously, you guys **need** to stop putting me with Lewis.

Lewis is gross and nerdy. I don't even get why Cleo likes him.

That's that,

Rikki

* * *

Dear Rikki,

That's mean.

Cleo loves me cause I am a great guy. And you just don't see that.

From,

Lewis

* * *

Dear Lewis,

The problem is not that I don't see you right. It's that I see you, doing nerdy stuff and always researching stuff.

Remember when I first met you? I HATED YOUR GUTS. I don't hate you that much any more. But how much I hate you is going up and up with each letter you send me!

Love, wait a second...

FROM,

Rikki㈳6


	17. Chapter 17: Lewis's true love

Dear fanfiction writers,

Lewis would not have children with Charlotte and me!

He would stay with one of us, probably me!

So stop your creepy writing about all of that!

Cleo


	18. Chapter 18: MAKO MERMAIDS?

Dear fanfiction writers,

MAKO MERMAIDS?! Ok now I admit you are going crazy!?

But, you wrote that we were mermaids and that was true. So is this...

There is a mere universe! Freaking out!

Wait so like Serena is like a version of me? Awesome I love her voice!

Bella


	19. Chapter 19: The killer Rikki

Dear fanfiction writers,

I would NEVER kill someone with my powers! True, my powers can kill but I wouldn't use them to kill!

Listen, I'm a mermaid, not a killing monster. Ok?

Love,

Rikki. Sweet, amazing, NOT KILLER Rikki.

Happy new year everyone! Wishing you the best of 2015, more great stories to come!

-Sunset17


	20. Chapter 20: Emma and Bellanot enemies

**Hey guys! Sorry about the issue with the chapter a week or so ago, I accidentally put the wrong document in! Enjoy this chapter, and be sure to check out "A mermaid's life" **

* * *

Dear fanfiction writers,

Seriously if I met Bella I would NOT hate her. And I would NOT hate Cleo and Rikki for "replacing" me!

Emma


	21. Chapter 21: CLANE

Dear fanfiction writers,

You are taking it to far. CLANE?! Wow! Do any of you know me? No. So you don't have a right to right stories about that.

Plus, ZANE and ME with a kid! Ok that would be the most am...awful life ever!

Cleo. The Cleo in your so-called Clewis!

* * *

Dear Cleo,

Really, a life would be awful? I'm cute, your cute. Your romantic. Not as firey as Rikki, I like that. Seriously it would be that bad?

Zane

* * *

Dear Zane,

A life with you would be awe...I mean awful. It would.

PS Seriously you think I'm cute!?

Cleo


	22. Chapter 22: High school boyfriends

Dear Fanfiction writers,

The boys (Lewis, Zane, Will, Ash) are only our high school boyfriends! You can't just assume we are going to grow up one day and just marry them because we were dating them in high school!

Rikki


	23. Chapter 23: Miriam and Rikki's talk

**A/N: Yay there are emojis on dms and stuff now! Comment for next chapter!**

* * *

Dear fanfiction writers,

I'm surprised I'mnot mentioned more. Sure, some girls you write about are mermaids, but there are a lot of humans too!

Listen, I'm only writing to you for one reason. Give me back my boyfriend! At least direct him in my way! A little ratty mermaid from the streets can't just come in and steal him! Zane is mine!

Miriam❤️

* * *

Dear Miriam,

That's not how things work. Zane was sick and tired of your brattitude and then he found me.

Rikki✌ ️

* * *

Rikki,

I don't want to break your little pebble heart but he used you to make me jealous.

Miriam❤️

* * *

So you admit your jealous of me?

Rikki✌ ️

* * *

Noooooo! Can we argue some where else, this was supposed to be a letter to my fans!

Miriam❤️

* * *

Ok, So everyone reading this, are you my fan or hers?

Rikki✌ ️


	24. Chapter 24: Young Chatam

Dear writers,

I've read some stories on this sight. Most of them potray me as a nice old lady who helps the girls tremendously. Thank you for that. But I was wondering if you could write me a story about my childhood with a tail? I'm more intresting than you think.?

Ms. Chatham

* * *

**A/N: Did anyone see the animated H2O on Netflix? I started it. I didn't like it that much. I think it kind of ruins the character's personalities. If someone liked it please let me know and I will give it a second chance.**

**Thx! Comment ur opinions on it below!**


	25. Chapter 25: Lewis is a monster?

Dear fan fiction writers,

I am NOT a monster for leaving Cleo when I went to America. I was getting an amazing education opportunity. I have used that opportunity to support Cleo now, by taking jobs that pay for her things. I wouldn't be able to take those jobs if I had not gone to America to study. So I was actually helping Cleo.

I'm NOT a selfish monster. Grow up.

-Lewis

**Author's note: Hey guys! I haven"t been on in forever! I hope you like all my stories! I have a new story coming soon about Rikki, Cleo and Emma. Review ideas for some more chapters of this! Love you all!**


End file.
